Scorch
by MKhigh-865
Summary: Scorch is an ordinary girl, crushes, gossip, albeit a little angsty...and oh yeah she has control over fire...this should be fun! JohnxOC R&R PLZ First Fic, B nice
1. Meet Lou

**Scorch**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY THING 2 DO WITH X-MEN OR MARVEL!**

Lou had never been an ordinary girl, she always wore black clothes and dark make-up, but she didn't realise how extraordinary she was till she turned 15, she could manipulate and create fire, at a snap of her fingers. It happened on her 15th birthday, when she was blowing out the candles on her cake and noticed that once again her dad wasn't there. She just looked at the flames and the flames flew 5 feet in the air, just as her dad walked in he saw this, but Lou also noticed that the flames were moving wherever her hands did. She decided an hour later that she was now an official freak instead of an honorary one. She left that night deciding it was probably best for her whole family if she just left.

**2 Years Later**

Lou sat down in the library, that was the one thing she never regretted about leaving home, was remembering to take her library card, as long as she had one of those, she could enter the library as she pleased. She loved to read, mainly stuff on skateboarding or pyrotechnics but liked other stuff too.

One day she was at the library and this weird bald guy in a wheelchair, a boy who was playing with a Zippo Lighter and a woman with snow white hair, walked in The bald guy wheeled up to her, followed by Zippo Lighter guy and the White Haired chick. The man in the wheelchair spoke to her.

"Hello Louise…No need to worry your not in trouble or anything, we'd just like to talk to you, in private, about your abilities." He spoke with a kindness in his voice and Lou replied with, rather snappily

"Look firstly it's Lou, and second" Lou stopped mid sentence and waited for the boy to flick his lighter again, a second later he opened it, the flames suddenly exploded and hit the boy in the face, that's when Lou ran.

"Lou, I knew you were going to do that, we are like you, don't run away." The bald man shouted to her.

_Yeah right, whack job_

Then suddenly she hear a new voice in her head

_**I don**__**'**__**t appreciate being called a whack job and do you believe me now when I say your not alone?**_

Lou just stopped in her tracks, just to be tackled to the floor by Zippo guy.

"WHAT THE HELL" Lou exclaimed brushing herself off.

"Sorry, couldn't just go ahead and let you get away now could I" He winked at her, with a smirk on his face.

"The names Pyro" He said and stuck his hand out.

"You got a normal name or were your parents Pyromaniacs?" Lou asked smirking at herself. Sarcasm was her strong point.

"…John" he replied quickly "Well what about you, you got a cooler name that Lou?"

"Maybe, I need to get back to the bald dude, don't wait up." She ran back in the direction of the two others she had left behind, and they explained all about the school for gifted youngsters. Obviously she accepted Professor Xavier's proposal.


	2. Power Demonstration

**thank you for your reviews ShadowWolfDagger and Batmans sidekick, your 2 reviews let me put this next chapter on !!!!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY THING 2 DO WITH X-MEN OR MARVEL **

Two days later she had all her stuff unpacked , and was getting used to the school, a bell rang signalling she was late for her first class.

She ran quickly into her classroom where a teacher she knew as Cyclops was teaching, she sat down anywhere not noticing who she was sitting next to.

"Hey" The boy next to her said, she recognised the voice, it was Pyro.

"Hi" She said fake smile plastered on her face, then Cyclops noticed how they both weren't listening and called them up for a power demonstration. Pyro and Lou got up at the same time and took their places.

"What's you r power?" Cyclops asked

"You'll see" She said back grinning.

"1,2,3...GO."

Pyro flicked his lighter up and threw a line of fire at the defenceless Lou, who didn't appear to be doing anything, until the flame got to her where she turned it into a ball of fire in her own hand. She turned it into a big dragon figure and made it attack Pyro who stood there smiling, and then made the dragon explode into ash, and that was the end of that.

"Nice display kids, we got double the fire at the institute now" Cyclops laughed as they walked back to their seats.

"You know you never did tell me your other name." Asked Pyro still smirking. She just whispered in his ear

"You can call me Scorch." She said concentrating back on Cyclops.

After class was lunch, and she went into the hall being waved by some people she vaguely recognised from class and went to join them.

"Hi" Lou said glad that someone wanted to be her friends.

"Hi, I loved your fight against John earlier, it's about time someone knocked him down from his pedestal" The girl with brown and white hair said smiling, "Oh I'm Rogue by the way, that's my boyfriend Bobby, and that's Kitty, Oh yeah and you've already met John" She said pointing to him at the end of the table.

"Oh yeah I met him, he's just as sarcastic as me, but I'm better than him" Lou replied as John started walk towards her end of the table an sat down next to her.

"What makes you think that your better than me?" He said, serious look on his face. Lou just replied with,

"Because I'm not opinionated…I'm always right." She grinned to herself at her wittiness

"Oh great, we've got 2 Johns at Mutant High now" Rogue butted in smiling.

"Hey what's wrong with 2 Johns? I think it will be fun." John replied. Winking at Lou, after that wink she punched him in the gut, took the Zippo Lighter and blew a fireball in his face. The whole table laughed except John who looked winded, Lou just walked off to her room (Which she shared with Rogue and Kitty.) John watched her leave Lou looked back and winked.

"She's got fire, I'll give her that." He said smiling still holding onto his stomach

"Someone's got a crush" Kitty said sing songy voice

"Oh and Lou still has your lighter by the way" Rogue added quickly.

"…What? Oh my God she is so dead!" Pyro leaped out of his chair and ran in the direction Lou just went in .

He ran to her room and banged on the door

"HEY SCORCH… YOU BETTER OPEN THIS GODDAMNED DOOR NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL TOAST YOU ALIVE!"

Little did he know that Kitty got to the room before him via walking through walls and phased Lou out of the room but John heard the footsteps and ran to them.

"Kitty just go, I'll sort this out." Lou said, Kitty nodded and walked away.

"Scorch give me the lighter now." Pyro said looking deadly serious.

"Come and get it." She replied running as fast as her legs would carry her, unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and ended up being tackled by John…again.

"Why is it whenever I see you, you end up tackling me to the floor?" Lou asked

"Why is it whenever I see you, you give me a reason to tackle you?" He asked smiling, prying the lighter from her fingers. Their faces were inches away from each other, and Lou blushed slightly and got up.

"Umm, I'd better go have a shower…see you later" She said and headed for her room again. She turned around to face John again.

"Oh and John." He looked up at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Tell people to start calling me Scorch" She turned back and actually went into her bedroom this time.


	3. Crush?

thank you again batmans sidekick!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH X-MEN OR MARVEL.**

When she got there she leaned on the door and sighed, and smiled without realising Rogue was there.

"What are you so happy about" Rogue asked smiling also. Lou jumped and turned to face Rogue.

"Oh nothing, just happy making new friends" She quickly covered up.

"Then why are you blushing?" She asked again, still grinning. Kitty walked in that moment

"She's blushing because her and John nearly kissed" Kitty said making a kissy face. _Scorch _blushed even more.

"So what are you spying on me now, and we weren't nearly kissing…he tackled me and we happened to end up with our faces close to each other…end of story." Scorch said bluntly

"I wasn't spying…I got stuck in a wall, and _**happened**_ to see you two there." Kitty also said bluntly.

"There is one thing I know about relationships, is you cant put fire with fire, it needs to be fire and accelerant, like Gasoline…yeah lets use that, a relationship needs both Gasoline and Fire to work, fire and fire cancels itself out eventually." Scorch explained looking at the ceiling.

"Only you or John could explain a relationship like that…I'm going to find john to piss him off, anyone care to join me?" Rogue asked. Kitty accepted and left Scorch on her own. Being as it was 11:30 she decided to get some sleep.

The next morning she woke up to see a message in fire floating above her bed. It said, 'Meet me on the basketball court, then we'll see who is better that who.' Scorch chuckled and gathered up the fire opened the window (The basketball court was right outside her window) and threw the fire right at Johns but and formed some words out of the fire, they said 'Prepare to be extinguished!"

She got up and got dressed in a pair of old black jeans and put a black short sleeved shirt over a white long sleeved one. And made her way to the basketball court. She approached John who was waiting for her there.

"So what sort of challenge did you have in mind for me then Johnny?" She asked cockily. He smiled at her and started speaking.

"... Dont call me Johnny...And well, being as you dont know every one's power, we could have out own little power demonstration, there are some more mutants over at a warehouse just a couple of blocks from here what do you say?Oh and dont say yes now, just to chicken out later. "

"I'm in Zippo Boy, you better have a hell of a team ready."She said back confidently. They got to the garage and John got on to a motorbike. Scorch just stood and looked at him.

"Whats the matter _**Scorchy**_lost your nerve?"He smirked and laughed under his breath.

"I'm not scared, just suprised you actually know how to drive one of theese."She got on the back, putting her hands on the back handles.

"I can't" He replied smirking, before she could say anything, he sped out of the garage. Scorch instinctively wrapped her arms around Pyro's waist and buried her face in his back,but in all honesty, she kind of liked it, she was closer to Pyro than anyone else at the school...she had to keep reminding herself, fire with fire does NOT work. It took about five minutes on bike, and when they stopped Scorch got mad.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US BOTH KILLED OR WORSE...okay so I don't know whats worse than death, but i'm sure it's pretty bad." Scorch sceamed to Pyro, but noticing the noise, Bobby, Rogue and a really tall guy came out.

"Guys whats going on?" Bobby asked smiling.

"Oh nothing...EXCEPT THIS JERK NEARLY GOT ME KILLED ON THIS STUPID HUNK OF CRAP!" Scorch shouted and kicked motorbike with great force leaving a dent and all Pyro did was laugh.

"Why are you laughing...Someone tell me why he's laughing..."

"Um, Scorch...That was Cyclops' bike..." Bobby explained with grim expression.

"You have got to be kidding me...I HATE YOU AEEGHH...I PITY THE KID THAT'S GOING TO FIGHT ME TODAY." Scorched Yelled to no one in particular. Pyro had a cocky smile on his face...again. Everyone made their way into the warehouse. There were all sorts of mutants from the intstitute, at least 15 more people were there, there was a board in the corner with everyones names on, the first pair were Scorch and Piotr. She went up to John.

"Okay who's Piotr...I feel sorry for him with the mood I'm in " She asked still annoyed at him. Pyro pointed to the tall guy who was outside earlier, he must have worked out alot because he had muscles the size of logs...no matter, as long as there was Gina (A Mutant with the ability to heal peope) and he had flesh, she could still burn him and win.

Scorch and Peter made their way to the middle of the Warehouse. Only to be stopped by Pyro.

"Hey didn't I tell you? You get to pick a partner in every round. She was going to pick Rogue for sure, but as she went to say it, Piotr picked her first...Minor setback, but she would just have to pick someone else. Only there were two people she could pick, it was either Kitty or Pyro, she didn't like the sound of either, but she coudn't stand Kitty so she just went out on a limb and chose Pyro.

"I swear to God if you screw this up for me i will turn on you in an instant and melt your brains out...Got it?" Scorch whispered into Pyro's ear. Pyro just rolled his eyes and nodded.Rogue and Piotr were first to enter the middle of a croud of mutants. Then came on Scorch and Pyro.

"5,4,3,2,1...GO." The whole warehouse chanted. First Piotr started changing into a big steel man, and Rogue took off her gloves.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be harder that it looks..."Scorch said into Pyro's ear.

"Don't worry babe, all you have to do is tire him out, and i'll take it from there." He said back into her ear. Scorch blushed a bit and turned to him.

"Don't call me babe!" She threatened into his ear, and brought out her disposable lighter. (A/N. I Know I said earlier that Scorch could create flame,but changed her a bit, sorry)

Both sides took two steps forward, they began to fight, Scorch takeing a cheap shot by flameing Peter in the face. This was evidently a bad idea because about 5 seconds later Peter had picked up Scorch and thrown her into a wall, knocking her unconcious. Every one stopped everything and ran over to Scorch, who was bleeding a bit.

"Oh come on Piotr it was like 10 seconds, you could have gone easier on her, she's new." Pyro said in a tone that said, this could have been a really good fight if you hadn't have knocked her out, kind of way.

"Oh come on dude you wouldn't be saying that if it was any other person so leave Piotr alone...face it John, you have a crush on her." Rogue said grinning at the last part. The whole warehouse was grinning after that.

"I swear if you don't all stop smiling, i will melt the grins off for you, now i'm going to count to 3...1, 2" By then every one had stopped grinning, because every one knew that he wasn't kidding.

"That's better, and I don't have a crush on her, I just wanted to win...And where the hell is Gina, Scorch is 'kinda bleeding down there."He glared at Gina who had just stopped laughing, and knelt down beside Scorch placing her hands over where the bleeding was coming from. Pyro started to leave but as he got to the doors, they started to open, then in walked in Profesor Xaivier (The Bald Dude) and Cyclops.

"Okay, who the hell stole the bike!" Cyclops boomed making an echo through the warehouse. Everyone pointed at Pyro.

"Yeah okay I took the bike, but I wasn't the one who left a huge dent in it." Pyro explaind, still not looking bothered.

"...What dent?" Cyclops asked, though Pyro couldn't see through Cyclops' glasses, he could still tell that he was getting mad.

"OKAY WHO DENTED MY BIKE!" Cyclops screamed, and Pyro just pointed at Scorch, who was still out cold.

"All of you get back to the mansion now, Scott (A/N Cyclops) and I will take care of Miss Belle. I will be talking to all of you when you get back." The profesor said in a calm but firm tone.

Every one left for the mansion, slowly awaiting their punishment.


	4. Dr Gee

**Dr Gee**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY THING TO DO WITH X-MEN OR MARVEL.(A/N WHEN YOU IMAGINE SCORCH IMAGINE HER LIKE THE GIRL WITH PURPLE HAIR IN X-3) **

When Scorch finally woke up, in was in a big white room, it was kinda weird being as the last thing she could remember, was being punched into a wall by Piotr. Maybe she had been abtucted by aliens, it wouldn't have been that strange, considering just yesterday a boy with 6 arms was doing the washing, reading a book, making breakfast and still had enough arms to ask if he wanted to make her something to eat as well, it was quite disturbing actually, but her alien theiory had gone out the window, when the school's doctor/teacher came in to the room to check up on her.

"Hey Dr Gee" Scorch said chirpily, hold on, but she was never, crirpy, let alone slightly happy, she must be concussed.

"Why did you call me Dr Gee, Lu-Lu ?" Jean Grey asked her, in a bored tone.

"Because, your a doctor, and your second name begins with a G, therefore that warrents a Dr Gee."Scorch replied seriously and Jean just looked at her as if she was mad.

"Well, could you not call me that please." She said also seriously, it was Scorch's turn to look as if Jean was mad.

"Too late, 'cos When Louise.E.Belle makes a nickname for someone, it sticks for life."

"Okay then...Louise-" Jean was interupted.

"Don't call me Louise, I only said Louise a mnuite ago because I was making a statement. Other than that you call me Lou or Scorch, preferably Scorch."

"Okay then, _Scorch, _you banged you head pretty hard in the warehouse, and have a concussion, so no over doing it the next few days, and you have to miss your first Danger Room session. Other than that all you have is a broken arm...Piotr did quite a number on you, what did you do?"

"...Threw a fire ball in his face..." Scorch said quietly, to hide her laughing.

"Yeah don't do that, he gets it enough with John." Jean said seriously.

"So can I blow out of here, I got places to go people to see and all that."

"Yeah you can go, but be back here at 12:00pm next week." Jean Shouted to her, Scorch was already in the corridor, and she shouted.

"Okie Dokie Dr Gee" Scorch smiled to herself, she had only been at the school 2 days and already she had 2 detentions, a broken arm and a concussion.

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW, BUT I NEEDED TO FILL A GAP !!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**LU-LU!**


	5. Jogging And Revalations

**Jogging and Revalations**

Scorch was outside on the courtyard jogging, with her cast on her arm. She loved Jogging and running, it gave her time to clear her head, and she especialy loved to jog _**alone,**_ and she was alone, till she heard the familiar Swish, Clank, Phss, Clank, coming up behind her.

"Hey hot stuff...Wotcha doing?" Pyro asked

"I'm Jogging,and I'm actually impressed that you can catch up to me, let alone keep up with me." Scorch replied sharply.

"Someones in a bad mood." Pyro stated, now jogging backwards in front of her.

"I'm not in a bad mood, It's just when I'm jogging, I like to be alone." She said glaring at him, he just kept staring blankly at her. "That means leave Burn Out"(A/N Burn Out is Scorch's nickname for him.)

"No, unless you can outrun me." He said, with that smirk that never seemed to come off his face.

"Okay, you asked for it." Scorch started running as hard as she could remembering to keep breathing. 20 minuites later, Scorch and John had reached the Warehouse they were at 2 days ago, Scorch had to stop running, or she was going to pass out.

"Okay you win Burn Out..."She bent over and took some deep breaths. Pyro did this also, he went running sometimes, but never like this.

"...I do?...Cool...You got any water...Lungs sorta failing me here..." Pyro managed to breath out.

"No, but because I like you, I'm going to teach you something." She took out her lighter and took a fireball in her hand.

"What exactly are you teaching me...cos...I already know how to make a fireball" Pyro was still breathing deeply.

"Jesus your really unhealthy, and I know you can make a fireball doofus, I'm teaching you how to change it." Pyro just looked at her confused.

"Okay, you know how fire is an element." Scorch started

"Yeah..." Pyro was started to look bored.

"Well if you can control one element, then you can in a way control all of them, to some extent, any one who can control 1 element, can control them all, but it takes a lot of energy...watch my fireball." Pyro looked seriously at the small ball of fire, then at Scorch who looked like she was having the mother of all migrains, he looked bak at the fire ball, which was now transforming into a ball of ice, then into a flower, and then into a small tornado on the palm of her hand.

"Whoa...So anyone that can control fire, could control water and ice too." Pyro stood looking at the what was now a ball of water.

"Yeah and anyone that can control water can control..." Her face relaxed a little. "...Py...ro." She fainted and Pyro ran to catch her, but even though she was really skinny, she was heavier than she looked, and he fell to the ground with her. About a minuite later she woke up.

"...Did you tackle me again." She asked laughing.

"Nah, you were concentraiting too hard on your little tornado." Pyro smiled. She thought for a miniuite, she just realised that she was in his arms, and he was looking down at her and at that moment she just thought, 'Oh just screw my Fire and Accelerant theiory, I'm going for it.' Obviously Pyro thought the same thing to, and instead of their lips colliding, their heads did.

"OWWWW" Scorch yelled, and got up to her feet, the moment had totally gone now, talk about a mood killer. Pyro got up too, grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"You know it's only a mood killer if you make it one." He said and kissed her. It took Scorch by suprise, but she soon relaxed into it and closed her eyes. It felt like forever, bit in reality time it was about a 30 seconds long. Scorch broke the kiss and just exclaimed.

"Race you back!" And ran as fast as her legs could take her. Pyro was well behind her. When Scorch got back to her room and locked the door. Unfortunatly Kitty saw her run into her bedroom, and decided to go and see what was going on.

"Hey Scorch, I saw you running with John earlier, where is he." Kitty asked.

"What, I didn't go anywhere with Pyro...Why would you think I went to the Warehouse with Pyro, because I didn't." Scorch blurted out.

"Okay, what did you do at the Warehouse with Pyro?." Kitty asked wondering why

"I didn't do anything, especially with Pyro...I most definitly didn't Kiss Pyro, why would you think that." Scorch blurted out, only just realising what she had said, after she said it.

"OH MY GOD YOU KISSED JOHN." Kitty shouted just as Rogue came in.

"OH MY GOD YOU KISSED JOHN." Rogue repeated, but in more of a southern accent. (Obviously) By then Scorch was blushing like hell.

"This does not leave this room, you understand me." She said seriously getting her lighter out.

"Okay, no need to resort to violence, just put the lighter down."Kitty said jokeingly

"Seriously guys, don't tell anyone...please." Scorch pleaded.

"Oh come on, who are we supposed to tell."Rogue reassured her.

"Thank you." Sorch said, relived until there was a knocking at the door.

"Damn it thats him, answer it and tell him I'm somewhere else"

"But why, I thought you two kissed."Kitty asked

"We did and I was being stupid, I've never even had a boyfriend before, I don't know what to do!"

"Your being stupid, I'm going out there." Kitty said and stuck the top half of her body through the door.

"Hi John" Kitty said sweetly to Pyro.

"Umm hi Kitty, is Scorch there?" Pyro asked

"Okay, she said to tell you that she's somewhere else, but I'm going to go ahead and say that she's in her room."Kitty said sweetly again. Pyro just looked confused.

"Whatever, just tell her I'll be hanging in the TV room if she want's to talk." he said to her, turned away, and walked down to the TV room, just like he'd said.

**Thought I'd end it there, am just starting next chapter now, I wonder if Scorch will go to the TV room, Oh well, You'll have to wait and see!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Mr Allerdice Has Emotions

**Mr Allerdice Has Emotions**

**I DO NOT OWN X-MEN OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH MARVEL!**

Rogue and Kitty had left to give Scorch some time to think, it's not like she didn't like Pyro, because she really really did. It's just she didn't want get hurt…like the last time…

**1 Year Ago**

Lou ran over to Jacob and jumped on his back.

"Hey Jake, so, you going to go get some food with me, I made some money so we can afford it." Lou said still on his back. Jacob was taller than her, by a lot, the top of her head barely reached his chin and he had dirty brown spiked up hair, which matched great with his really light blue eyes.

"Yeah I'll come and eat with you babe, I'm just gonna find a place to sleep tonight, wanna come with?" Jacob asked bending down so Lou could get off.

"Yeah I'll come with." She said happily as they walked hand in hand through some park with a pond, and whilst walking, found a shed that could be used for sleeping for a night.

"Okay, we found a place to sleep, now can we go get some food pleeeeeeease." She laughed to him. They went walking around looking for a place to eat for about an hour, until they decided to go into a place that they had seen about 40 minutes ago. They ordered the food at the cash register and sat down.

"So, got any plans for the weekend?" Jacob asked playfully to Lou, and she was about to answer until the kitchen exploded, making the whole restaurant set ablaze. Lou got up and moved towards the centre of the fire.

"No Lou, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!??" Jacob screamed following her, making sure his girlfriend didn't get hurt.

"I know what I'm doing Jacob." She replied calm as ever, holding her hands out and reaching out into the flames, while Jacob watched in amazement and disgust, he realised that the fire was doing anything she wanted it to, then it dawned to him that she was one of them, a mutant. He, Jacob Little had kissed and interacted with a mutant and that made him sick.

When Lou had finished calming the blaze Jacob was searching through his massive rucksack for his gun, he pulled it out and stood behind Lou.

"You freak…You fucking freak, I would have killed you long ago if I had known." Jacob said sternly and emotionless as Lou slowly turned around, and when she did you could see she had been crying, but Jacob held the gun in place all the same.

"Look Jake, it's still me…I just have an ability is all-" Lou started to explain but was cut off by an enormous pain in her stomach.

"…You shot me…" She said falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around her abdomen, which was now bleeding severely.

"Yeah, that's one more piece of mutant scum off our streets" Jacob said spitting at her. That was the last thing she saw, until she collapsed into the crimson pool of her own blood.

**Present Day **

She thought long and hard about that day,and she finally ended up thinking, Pyro is a mutant himself, and would have no intention of hurting her, she lifted up her shirt a little to look at the scar the bullet left her with and shook her head. She lifted herself up and made her way to the TV room, searching for John and his lighter, that's when she saw the top of his head over the couch. They were the only two in the room, understandable, as it was 1:35 am. She jumped over the back of the couch so she could sit next to him.

"Hey" She said timidly.

"Hey" He replied still looking at the TV. Scorch was about to say somrthing else, until Pyro turned to face her and said

"Why did you run away earlier? I thought you weren't like the others,that you wouldn't be scared of me...I guess I was just wrong." He got up to leave, but scorch grabbed his wrist, making him stop.

"HEY...I am NOT scared of you...Look okay, I haven't told anyone this before...Last year, when I was 16, I used to have a boyfriend, and everything was great...That was until he found out I was a mutant..." She stopped for a minute, and started crying, but she just wiped her eyes, Pyro then sat back down next to her. She went back to the story. "Well anyway...He found out I was a mutant, he reacted badly to it and instead of just dumping me or whatever, he pulled out his gun, shot me and said...and I quote 'That's one more piece of mutant scum off our streets.'"

"Fuck." Was the only thing Pyro said to that.Scorch smiled a little and carried on talking.

"So because the reason I had to reveal my power was because of a huge fire. I was taken into surgery by an ambulance that had come for burn victims. If it hadn't come, I would be dead right now, I had a lot of internal bleeding, so I had to go streight into surgery." She lifted up her shirt a little to show him the scar that started as a circular dot from the bullet, and the white line going from the circle to just below her ribs. "I just have a few trust issues is all...And it seriously wasn't you...I know you wouldn't hurt me...Okay."Scorch smiled as she finished.

"...So he put you through all that just because your a mutant...Fuck...I would NEVER hurt you, You are seriously the only person in this dump that's treated me the same as anyone else-" He was cut off by Scorch wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, when she pulled away she said,

"I don't want to run away anymore" And after about half an hour of watching the TV she fell asleep in his arms.

"Hey Scorch, we'd better get back to our bedrooms." That was when he looked down and discovered she was already asleep. He smiled to himself, turned off the TV and thought to himself, 'wow, well done you have just proved that Mr John Allerdice has emotions.' and fell asleep.

The next morning Pyro woke up to find a bunch of younger students snickering to themselves, plus Bobby.

"You all have 10 seconds to leave." He said quietly, getting out his lighter. The younger kids scrambled trying to get away, while Bobby stayed in his chair, smiling. Scorch was now outstretched on the Sofa, head in Pyro's lap. And Bobby just started to sing.

"_**Hate to say I told you so!**_" and kept singing it.

"Oh shut up Ice Dick." Pyro snapped, when Scorch started to stir, and got up.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully to both Bobby and Pyro, and smiled to just to Pyro. "Good morning" She said to just Pyro that time. " I have to go and get changed...I'll see you later." She was still smiling and practically sprinted to her bedroom where Rogue and Kitty were.

"I've done it!" She shouted to the two girls who were just looking at her at this point.

"What have you done and why in all Holy Hell are you so happy?" Rogue asked her friend concerned that she might be on something. Then Scorch sat down with them on Kitty's bed and explained everything about last night and this morning to the pair, leaving out what she actually told Pyro.

"Oh My God...that's so sweet, who'd of know that Mr Allerdice had emotions ha-ha." Kitty laughed. And the three of them carried on talking for the rest of the day in their bedroom, making the bonds of a great friendship.

**WHOOP!...Next Chapter Up...Review please, sorry this Chapter took so long, have been reading a lot and writing other stories! Next Chapter probably won't be Up till after Christmas :( Oh Well...Happy Holidays Every One!**

**Lu-Lu**


	7. Tackling Part 1

**Tackling (Part 1) **

**Again, I Have No Ownage Of X-Men, Or Marvel...If I Did, This Would Be The Plot For X-4 LOL Read On FanFic'ers**

**(Oh and thank you to all who reviewed, I know that you like the whole Scorch/Pyro Thing I have going on, so I don't intend on breaking them up for a while...But I have BIG Ideas for them, to find out keep on keeping on rocking ( And Reading)...Whoop)**

3 Months Later

"Hey Scorch, you still helping me on that 'personal hero' essay tomorrow, 'cos I am so lost you won't belive-" Rogue had started to ask Scorch untill she interupted.

"Rogue personaly, I don't see why you need _my_ help on an essay that is suppost to be about _your _hero, it's a bit strange, don't 'cha think?"

"Well yeah I guess so, but I don't have a hero-" Rogue went on when she was interupted...again.

"Okay, what's your favorate band forward slash singer?" Scorch already knew the answer, but she asked it anyway.

"Duh that's easy, it's Sum 41, hands down every time."

"Exactly, and what instrument do you play?" Scorch also knew this, but she knew she was getting her best friend to think.

"The bass guitar..Scorch you know all this, what the heck are you asking me for." Rogue asked, getting annoyed with her friend.

"Well, if your favourite band is Sum 41, and you play the bass guitar, then it's probable that your hero is Cone, the bass player of Sum 41." Scorch concluded boredly (A/N I know Boredly IS NOT a word, but it's awsome and I love it!) Rogue looked at Scorch for a second and then put a look of realisation onto her face.

"Oh My God...Thank You...You are a genius Scorch, and not just a genius...A smart genius, I'm going to go and write the paper right now...Thank you again."

"Rogue, I'm not a genius, any one could have worked that out, I'm actually suprised you didn't figure it out yourself, and as for me helping you out tomorrow, you do realise that this paper is due in last period _today._" Scorch said with an amused smile on her face, while Rogue's face just turned into an unhappy sort of 'If you say something to piss me off I will kill you in 101 different ways' sort of face, and without saying goodbye, Rogue ran towards the library. A few minutes later Pyro walked through the door, drenched in water, and holding and empty bottle.

"What was that all about? I was messing around with my lighter in the library, When Rogue came up to me and said that if I didn't stop, then she said she would and I quote, ' Shove that lighter so far up my ass that when I farted, I would be farting fire for the rest of my natural born life.' when I kept messing around with my lighter, thankfully she didn't do that, but she grabbed my bottle and poured the water over me, so I figured I should come here instead...Why are you smirking...What did you do." By the time Pyro got to the 'What did you do' he was standing opposite to Scorch.

"Okay, you know that 'personal hero' essay that doesn't need to be in for 2 weeks." Pyro nodded. " Yeah well, I told her that it's due in last period today, and you know I was only being a good friend, because she always leaves it to the last minute, and it's always half ass, then she gets an F, so in the long run, it all turns out okay." Scorch explained.

"Scorch, I'm the one that gets F's and leaves homework to the last minute, not Rogue." Pyro looked at Scorch with disbelif.

"Oh no...I did that thing where I mixed up my friends again didn't I..." Scorch said with a slightly awkward tone. "So do you think I should tell her?" She asked, but they both replied with a sychronised ,

"Nah" They both laughed and went to sit on the couch.

"You know your actually the only person I genuinely laugh with." Pyro said bluntly to her.

"You know I have noticed that, and you know, I would kiss you right now, but if you haven't noticed, your very wet..and I just thought of a great prank." Scorch said eager to get to her prank.

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute, you _would _kiss me. Your my girlfriend, and that means if there is a 'moment' like when I just said 'You know your the only person I genuinely laugh with' it warrents a kiss, and-" Before Pyro finished, he was cut off by a quick two second kiss by Scorch.

"Happy now, that better." She asked

"Much" Pyro replied in a satisfied tone. Scorch went on to her Prank.

"Okay, this particular mission needs Frosty (A/N Iceman)" Pyro groaned, but let her continue. "Anyway, the mission needs Frosty and a couple of bottles of water...You in?" She asked ready to put on on her whiny pouty face if he said no.

"Yeah I'm in...You go get Ice Dick, and I'll get the water."Pyro said, not happy to be working with Bobby.

"Yay koolio. I'll be right back...Thank You."She quickly gave him a kiss and ran upstairs towards Bobby's room, and as she left Pyro just shook his head and went to watching the T.V with Jones.

Yo, Yo Frosty...Come here Bobby!" Scorch practically screamed to him as he was on his way to the kitchen.

"YES SCORCH I AM PRACTICALLY STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, THERE IS NO NEED TO SHOUT!" Bobby screamed right back into her face.

"Wow, nice vocal cords Frosty, just when I was starting to think that you didn't have balls, you show me a display of Alpha Maleism, way to go." Scorch laughed, mainly because she knew Bobby woulsn't.

"Okay, Firstly, Enough with the girl jokes, I've had it with them, they were cute at first, but there just not funny any more!"Bobby stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"Actually me and John find the girl jokes bloody hillarious, anyway, what's got your knickers in a knot, haven't seen you get this moody since your time of the month." Scorch smirked, Pyro had just come in when she said 'bloody hilarious' and after hearing that he burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You see, John thinks the jokes are funny." Scorch said smugly.

"Whatever, and secondly stop calling me Frosty, It's..." Bobby was sidetracked by the still laughing John who was now lying down on the couch in the kitchen. "Okay just shut up" When, he didn't stop Bobby just iced his mouth so he couldn't make a sound. Pyro just sat up and went to tackle a now hysterical Bobby, but he was too quick and ended up tackling Scorch instead...again.

When Scorch looked up, everything was blurred, her head had hit the tile floor hard and slowly drifted into unconsciousness. When she woke up, she was in the fammiliar all white room. She sat up to see a Dr Gee with her back to Scorch.

"How long have I been out Gee?" She asked groggily.

"Only half an hour Louise." She replied bluntly, Jean was the only one who was aloud to call her Lousie, it was the only way she was going to be able to keep calling her Dr Gee, and as she stated before, once she gave a nick name, it stuck for life. Then suddenly everything came back to her, Bobby's bitching and Pyro tackling her.

"Gee, Where's Allerdice." Scorch asked in a voice that could have killed you if physically possible.

"Uh Oh" Jean said under her breath, whenever Lousie used 'Allerdice', it meant John was in trouble, she sent him a telepathic message; '_**John, I Know you'r on your way to the med wing, turn around...Now, seriously, today you do not want to suffer the wrath of Scorch' **_She finished her warning and turned around to face Scorch.

"Uh Lousie, I don't know, take it easy, if you keep coming to the med wing, your going to beat Timmy's record of coming here. Timmy was a mutant who couldn't control when he was going to self destruct, so he was there a lot.

"Whatever." She got up and went in search of a one Mr Allerdice.

After leaving the med wing, Scorch went upstairs to find a ten year old student by the name of Quin picking up the ashy remains that was his English homework, she walked over to him and asked sternly.

"Okay Quin, Where is he?" By this time she got out one of her many disposable lighters out and formed a fireball in her hand. She loved Quin like a little brother, mainly because her last week on the street, she met him pick pocketing a woman of her wallet, she took him in that week, and asked the proffesor to pick him up.

"Your jerk boyfriend went that-a-way." He said sounding huffy and annoyed pointing towards the garage. Knowing that Allerdice was probably long gone by now she decided to help Quin, who was now reversing the damage done by Allerdice with the paper. Back on the street, Quin didn't neccecerily pick pocket per say, he more like imagined the wallet being in his hands, and it suddenly appeared there, he could Astral Project, which ment basicly, if he could imagine it, it could become real.

"What did Allerdice do now" She asked bending down to pick up a few of his books. Quin looked at her and sighed.

"He came from the way you just came, muttering about how you was going to kill him, so I tried to block him...So you could kill him...All it ended up with was me getting my English Lit homework incinerated." He said gloomily. Scorch ruffled his Green, White and Black hair as she knelt down to his height.

"Listen up kiddo, you have the power to literaly be what you want to be, why didn't you just make a fire extinguisher appear in your hands or make yourseld fire proof, or something...Little dude." She sighed and smiled " If life gives you lemons you have to-" She was interupted by Quin.

"You have to make lemon juice." He finished for her, but instead of agreeing she stood up to her normal height and said firmly.

"No Quin, you gots to shut up and eat the god damned lemons, you can't waste time making the juice, just take it streight from the tree and chow down, otherwise, while your making lemon juice, life will pass you by. Now, I am going to give you a little practice session for your powers okay." She bend over and whispered a plan into his ear, and Quin just had an ear, to ear grin for the rest of the day until the plan came, at 11:30 that night.

**Whoop, next chapter up, Love It, Loath It, Review It, Think Whatever You Want about it, Scorch is back with a Vengance!**

**Lu-Lu**


	8. Tackling Part 2

**Whoop Next Chappie, Have changed Quin's age, He's 15 now, Mainly because of a Picture I Drew Of him, He just suited being 15! Enjoy The Fic Guys!**

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS, YOU HAVE ALL BEEN GREAT, I SEND YOU ALL VIRTUAL HUGS AND KISSES, AND A VIRTUAL BOX OF CHOCOLATES! AND IF YOU ARE ON A VIRTUAL DIET THEN HAVE SOME VIRTUAL APPLES!**

Scorch and Quin waited for over an hour to wait until Allerdice got home, usually he would be back latest at midnight by it was 1:30 am now and Scorch was starting to get impatiant, and about 1 millionth of a persentage worried.

"What the hell is taking him so long, I want my revenge Scorch...Mabey we should just get Storm or Jean." Quin asked annoyed.

"Just wait a couple of more minutes okay buddie" She asked pleadingly, and as if right on cue John strolled right into the TV room, unzipping his jacket and putting it on the hook.

"Quin, all I want you to do is freeze his feet to the floor so he can't move, got it?" She whispered, Quin nodded and focused on John not being able to move.

"What the hell!" Allerdice shouted when found that he couldn't move his legs. "Alright Quin, I get it, this is about your homework." Quin smirked and got up from behind the couch. "Quin I swear when you let me go, I will find 1001 separate ways to hurt you." After that Quin's eyes widedened and looked down at Scorch who was still behind the couch. She crawled over to the other side of the room and stood up without John noticing, she started to run at him and just shouted to Quin,

"NOW" Quin unfroze John and the second later Scorch had tackled him to the ground, unding up in a very awkward position on the floor. She smiled at him.

"How do you like me now" She said and smirked.

"Wait so hold on, you waited all this time just to tackle me...Well in my eyes it ended very well, I mean look at where we are now." He did his trademark smirk and rolled over so that he was on top of her.

"Only you could turn revenge into...I dunno, non-Revengyness and also-" She was cut off by John kissing her and heck, she didn't mind, until she heard an interuption.

"Hello, This was supposed to be Revenge and now it's just turned into makeout season...I'm outta here" Quin stormed off and Scorch put a semi guilty look on her face.

"Oops" She said smiling.

"Why do you hang around with that Quin kid anyways, he always seems to be angsty and depressed" Pyro asked quizzicaly.

"You have got to be kidding" She said unbelivably and Pyro just gave her a blank and very confused look. " Angsty and depressed is the definition of you, Pyro" She finished with a smile, Pyro smliled he went to kiss her again but she pulled away, now with her own confused look. "So what took you so long to get back" She asked with a smile

"Nothing in particular, just driving around." He said cooly.

"...You were driving around for 7 hours streight?"

"Umm, yes...Or mabey no, I think I'll just keep you guessing" He replied, stupid grin still intact.

"Oh My God...You got me my Birthday present didn't you! What is it what is it what is it what is it." She asked sudenly going hyper.

"Mabey I did, but you have to wait till tomorrow."

"If you mean the 17th of October, then it already is Tomorrow you numpty...Gimmy my presents!" She whined sounding like a little girl.

"Wait until daylight today then...did you just call me a numpty...What the hell is a numpty?" He looked completly flabbergasted at the thouht of being a 'numpty'

"Hello Allerdice, British lingo, if you haven't noticed by the accent...I'm English, therefore I use English words...Numpty being one of them, mabey one day i'll tell you what it means or mabey i'll tell you when I get my presents, well Yawn I am going to get to bed so it can be my daylight birthday, g'night babe." She gave him a peck on the lips and went towards her bedroom, and it scared her, she was 18 already, but this year was going to be her best year yet she could feel it.

**NEXT MORNING**

Scorch woke up to Rogue screaming and shaking her shoulders " It's Your birthday wake up wake up!" All Rogue got in responce to this was a pillow being thrown at her at a high velocity.

Rogue could just make out the words said by the hot headed 18 year old. "Mmmm fucking hmmm bloody time is it mmmm."

"It's time to get up, come on." Rogue tugged on her arm and dragged her to the TV room, where the majority of the mansion started singing happy birthday and bringing a cake into the room. And to her suprise Pyro made the flames from the candles turn into an exact replica of a flaming Scorch, and singing along. A minute later she blew her candles out and everyone bombarded her with gifts.

"Come on guys, one at a time...I'll take Quin's first." Quin stepped up and gave her a rectangular box. She ripped it open to find it was just the handle of a sword.

"Oh...um, thanks Quin" She said, confused to what it was.

"Oh I saw it on Avatar, and I made one myself, it's a fire blade, there's a lighter on the inside, when you turn it on, you use the fire like a sword!" Quin explained She tryed it out and sure enough, the fire had turned into a blade.

"Awsomeness little dude, i'll carry this with me at all times." Next came Rogue's present, a printed T-Shirt that said: 'My Rice Crispies Told Me To Do It' and a new sketch book. Then Bobby, he got her a My Chemical Romance poster and a Frank Iero (Guitarist From My Chem) Action Figure. Then Piotr's was the sequal to a book she had been looking for called 'Kissing Coffins'. The last person to give her a gift was Kitty, who got her a sigh Pink makeup set and fortnately for Kitty, the thing that saved her was the poster of Jensen Ackles from Dark Angel and Supernatural. John didn't say or do anything, just laughed hystericaly when Kitty gave her the makeup set, about half an hour later everyone had dispersed, leaving Pyro and Scorch alone.

"Come on Burn Out, cough up the presents" She demanded jokeingly. After saying this he reached behind him and brought out an envolope and a small rectacgular red box with black ribbon.

"Happy birthday Sweets." She gave him a funny look.

"Sweets?" She asked curiously.

"Just open the godamned box already." He laughed

"Okay!" She undid the ribbon and opened the box, inside was a black Zippo lighter with a design of flouresent green fire starting from the bottom and stopping just before the lid. "Oh my God, Pyro I love it." She picked it up and started flicking it in the same way as Pyro did. "You realise the fun we can have with theese? Sychronised Clicking, It'll drive people nuts!" She jumped on top of him making him fall backwards and started kissing him. He broke away from the kiss after a minute or two and laughed.

"If this is what I get for getting you a lighter I can't wait to see how you react to what's in the envolope." He smirked.

She picked up the envolope and ripped it apart to see what could be so exciting, she took out four peices of paper and her eyes widened.

"...your...your taking me to London! THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She screamed, but not loud enough for any one to hear.

"Look at the other two" He said innocently.She looked and her face froze.'

"M...M...MADINA LAKE TICKETS AT THE BRIXTON ACADEMY...YOUR TAKING ME TO THE KERRANG TOUR...WITH BACKSTAGE PASSES TO MEET MADINA LAKE..." She screamed in an unusually high pitched voice, she had gathered a crowd of both students and teachers, but she didn't care, she just jumped right back onto Pyro and started to makeout with him, a few minutes later she caught her breath. "You Mr.Allerdice, are the best boyfriend ever...thank you."

"I know I am, it wasn't that hard to think of your present, at least now you don't have to keep using those shitty diposable lighters that keep melting and as for Madina Lake, you won't stop talking about them so I figured if you met them, you would get star struck and stop talking about them for once" He laughed "Oh yeah, now tell me what the hell a numpty is" He demanded.

"Well basicly a numpty is someone who is idiotic and or stupid...Which you were being at the time."

"Whatever, so are you going to the museum trip today?" He asked smiling a fake smile.

"Pyro anyone who lives here is going to the museum trip duh...How unfair is that, museum trip on my B-Day" She sighed

"Hey if it helps, the're throwing a suprise kareoke party for you later" He replied bordly. She arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Whatever, people are leaving, lets go." She said and dragged Pyro by his wrist to the X-Bus.

**WHOOP ANOTHER CHAPTER YOU CAN SEE NOW I'M GETTING INTO THE MOVIE! HOPE YOUR STILL LOVING IT...REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE!**

**Lu-Lu**


	9. The Museum Trip

**The Museum Trip**

**Well here you go next chapter up and ready to go, this is going into the film now!**

About 10 minutes after being bored of the dead things around the museum, Bobby, Rouge, Pyro and Scorch all went to the food court, after deciding that chocolate birthday cake wasn't enough for breakfast.

"What! So chocolate cake is too bad for you for breakfast, but a sandwitch filled with chinese food at 10:30 is okay? I seriously don't understand you two." Rogue sighed to John and Scorch. "Why the hell haven't your arteries clogged up?" She asked in disbelife.

"Mabey that's cos I have a very healthy metabolism, or mabey it's because nearly every morning I run 7 miles around the school." Scorch said, eyeing her sandwitch and taking a a huge bite. The conversation contiued like this for about ten minutes, before a couple of boys noticed John playing with his lighter and came over.

"Hey man can I have a light" The taller one with curly hair asked. 'This is going to be amusing' Scorch thought to herself, grinning.

"I don't know...Can you." John smirked.

"Look my brother asked you a simple question-" The shorter one said.

"Why you being such a dick?"

"Yeah why are you being such a dick." The short one mimiked and John just answered with a quick and simple,

"Because I can." By this time everyone at the table was smirking when Scorch stupidly added.

"Oh my God, you know what I just realised John?"

"No Scorch, What did you realise?" He replied.

"The shorter one is the taller one's bitch" She said as she burst out laughing. The short one glared at her and went on to start looking down Rogue's top.

"Can I have a light?" The taller one asked again. John flicked his lighter open and on once more, looked at it for a few seconds, closed it quickly and said.

"Sorry.Can't help you out pal." And started laughing to himself. Untill Bobby interupted.

"Why don't you stop showing off ?" He asked.

"Oh for Scorch? I can't help it if my girlfriend's getting excited"

"I don't think she's getting excited." Bobby said for Scorch as she was still in her fits of laughter.

"Now don't get shook up wer'e just trying to have a good time

"I think your'e the only one having a good time" bobby retaliated

"Hey don't speak for me I'm having a good time!" Scorch butted in now over her giggle fit. But then the tall boy did something stupid, he lent over the table and grabbed John's lighter. Pyro banged his fists on the table got up and said a simple, but powerful,

"Hey!" He went to go for the tall brother, but was blocked by the shorter one and Scorch walked behind John and put a hand on his shoulder

"That's real cute man." He said glaring back and forth from the brothers.

"What'r you gonna do?" the short one said, gloating...And then it happened, The older one blew smoke in his face. John looked down and smiled.

"Suddenly your not so tough" The short one went on. And as the tall one took a drag of his ciggarette, Pyro took a step back and winked, making the ember in the smoke blow up. And for good measure Scorch directed the flame onto the tall guys jacket and jumped onto John's back, both were laughing at the tall one that was now on the floor. Suddenly Bobby jumped up and shot a beam of ice at Tall guy's arm...Then everything froze, and Scorch got off John's back to inspect the statue of tall guy, then kicked him in a place where it hurts boys.

"Dude Bobby this rocks!" Scorch exclaimed now going to get some free food.

"Yeah Bobby what did you do?" Rogue asked weirily.

"I didn't do this." He replied.

Then a voice came out of nowhere.

"No.I did" Said Proffesor Xaiver as he wheeled in. "And the next time you feel like showig off. Don't." He stared right at John. A TV came on and everyone looked over and Scorch walked next to John and looped her arm in his.

_**Breaking news, we're coming to you live from Washington where there's been an attack in the Oval Office of the White House, we have been informed that the President and Vice President were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants...'**_

Scott interupted the news by saying that it was time to leave, and the proffesor agreed.

On the bus ride home Scorch fell asleep on Pyro's shoulder and snuggled up against him in her sleep.

"Aww look Bobby, John's in Luuuuuuuurve." Rogue sang from the back seat leaning over to look at Pyro.

"Shut up will you" He said, tired of all the cat calls and occasionaly from the younger students _**'John and Scorch sittin' in a tree' **_... that one got old fast.

"Sorry John, but it's true, anyone else leaning on your shoulder, you would have shoved them off." Bobby said, joining in the conversastion.

"Whatever, I'm getting some sleep to, because I know I'm not sleeping tonight if Syrin starts singing on kareoke." He laughed and looked back at the blond girl with braces who was now shooting him an evil glare, he forgot about it, and drifted off to sleep, leaning his head on top of Scorch's.

**AT THE PARTY**

Scorch entered the TV room to see a mini stage and Kareoke machine sitting on the middle of the floor and just stood in shock. John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I told you so." He whispered in her ear with a smirk.

"I didn't think you were being serious" She whispered back, smiling.

"So What are we waiting for?...Let's sing!"

"No...Scorch, No, you are NOT getting me on that stage, no way in hell, no." He said with a suddenly serious face.

**WHOOP NEXT CHAPTER UP...FAIR WARNING, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BASICLY MAINLY LYRICS WITH WHAT PEOPLE ARE SINGING!**

**KEEP ON KEEPING ON ROCKING (AND READING!)(AND REVIEWING!)**

**Lu-Lu**


	10. Kareoke or I Love You

**HEY PEOPLE, NEXT CHAPTER READY I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS ON THIS CHAPTER, NOR DO I OWN MARVEL...IF YOU GO ON YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHILST READING, IT GIVES THE STORY A GREAT EFFECT OF REALISM!**

Scorch eventually managed to drag John up to the stage, after much persuasion and picked their song, Everything Burns By Anastasia Feat Ben Moody. The song started, and a small crowd gathered around the stage, including Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Siryn and Jubilee.

Scorch:

"_**She sits in her corner, singing herself to sleep, **_

_**Wrapped in all of the promises, that no one seems to keep,**_

_**She no longer cry's to herself, no tears left to wash away,**_

_**Just diary's of empty pages, Feelings gone astray...But she will sing."**_

John And Scorch:

"_** Till everything burns while everyone screams,**_

_**Burning their Lies, Burning My dreams,**_

_**All of this hate, and all of this pain,**_

_**I'll Burn it all down as my anger reigns,**_

_**Till everything burns."**_

John:

_**"Walking through life unnoticed,**_

_**Knowing that no-one cares,**_

_**Too consumed in their masquerade,**_

_**No-One sees her there,**_

_**And still she sings..."**_

John And Scorch:

"_** Till everything burns while everyone screams,**_

_**Burning their Lies, Burning My dreams,**_

_**All of this hate, and all of this pain,**_

_**I'll Burn it all down as my anger reigns,**_

_**Till everything burns."**_

Scorch:

_**"Everything Burns, Everything burns, Everything burns"**_

John:

_**"Watching it all fade away"**_

Scorch:

_**"All fade away, **_

_**Eververyone Screams, everyone screams."**_

John:

_**"Watching It all fade away **_

_**Till everything burns while everyone screams,**_

_**Burning their Lies, Burning My dreams,**_

_**All of this hate, and all of this pain,**_

_**I'll Burn it all down as my anger reigns,**_

_**Till everything burns."**_

Scorch:

_**"Everything burns Everything burns"**_

John And Scorch:

_**"Watching it all fade away...**_

Everyone clapped, more suprised at the fact that John could sing more than anything, but still impressed none the less.

"Now guys, being as it's _my_ birthday party, I think it's only fair that I get to do two songs in a row, So I guess this song goes out to Pyro." Scorch said over the microphone as John got off the stage and fiddled with the buttons until she found what she was looking for; Pat Benitar's,Hit Me With Your Best Shot.

Scorch:

"_**Well You're a real tough cookie with a long history,**_

_**Of breaking little hearts like the one in me,**_

_**That's Okay let's see how you do it,**_

_**Pull up you're Dukes lets get down to it.**_

_**Hit me with you're best shot,**_

_**Why don't you hit me with your best shot?,**_

_**Hit me with you're best shot,**_

_**Fire away.**_

_**You come on with a come on, **_

_**You don't fight fair,**_

_**That's Okay see if I care,**_

_**Knock me down it's all in vein,**_

_**I get right back on my feet again.**_

_**Hit me with you're best shot,**_

_**Why don't you hit me with you're best shot?,**_

_**Hit me with you're best shot,**_

_**Fire away.**_

_**Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history,**_

_**Of breaking little hearts like the one in me,**_

_**Before I put another notch in my lipstick case,**_

_**You'd better make sure you put me in my place.**_

_**Hit me with you're best shot,**_

_**C'mon hit me with you're best shot,**_

_**Hit me with you're best shot,**_

_**Fire away.**_

_**Hit me with you're best shot,**_

_**Why don't you hit me with you're best shot?,**_

_**Hit me with you're best shot,**_

_**Fire awaaaaaaay."**_

John and Scorch just smirked at each other, even though there was a sea of students in their way. Scorch got down from the stage and walked over to Pyro.

"So Burn Out, when do you think the party will die?" She asked quizzicaly, because although she just had an hour sleep on the bus, she was still a bit tired...Stupid colds.

"I dunno, It's 6:30 now, so i'd say about 9:30." He replied watching as Quin got up onto the stage...With an acoustic guitar.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna sing the Song No Opinion, by Bowling For Soup, because it reminds me of a realy annoying girlfriend that I broke up with, plus the song is just really funny...Here goes." Quin said, and started to strum on the guitar.

Quin:

"_**She's a knockout and she,**_

_**Likes my favorate movies,**_

_**David Letterman and Chinese Delivery,**_

_**She loves Miller Light and,**_

_**Watching Tyson fighting, **_

_**Hanging with my friends and football on a Monday night,**_

_**But little did I know,**_

_**She's morphing like a Power Ranger,**_

_**Really sweet but just don't ask her,**_

_**What her favorate colour is if she knows you like brown,**_

_**She says her favorate band is Zepplen,**_

_**Never hurts their way to heaven,**_

_**Whatever she likes that day depends on who's around,**_

_**Even i've got standerds,**_

_**But I just don't understand her,**_

_**My soon to be history,**_

_**Never want to dissagree girlfriend,**_

_**With absoloutly no opinions.**_

_**7 weeks ago we,**_

_**Caught U2 in the city,**_

_**She saw my T-Shirt told me vertigos' her favorate song,**_

_**I stood and watched her shaking,**_

_**She tryed to start a mosh pit,**_

_**She sang along all night,**_

_**Got every single lyric wrong,**_

_**So sorry Bono.**_

_**She's morphing like a Power Ranger,**_

_**Really sweet but just don't ask her,**_

_**What her favorate colour is if she knows you like brown,**_

_**She says her favorate band is Zepplen,**_

_**Never hurts their way to heaven,**_

_**Whatever she likes that day depends on who's around,**_

_**Even i've got standerds,**_

_**But I just don't understand her,**_

_**That's why she's my,**_

_**Soon to be history,**_

_**Never want to dissagree girlfriend,**_

_**With absoloutly no opinions.**_

_**I took her to Baskin Robins for Cookies and Cream and Mint Chocolate Chip,**_

_**She asked for a double scoop and then she said,**_

_**She was lactose intolerent,**_

_**And I like Yo-Yos',**_

_**So she likes Yo-Yos',**_

_**Why can't she just be herself,**_

_**And not do everything in life to please everyone else.**_

_**She's morphing like a Power Ranger,**_

_**Really sweet but just don't ask her,**_

_**What her favorate colour is if she knows you like brown,**_

_**She says her favorate band is Zepplen,**_

_**Never hurts their way to heaven,**_

_**Whatever she likes that day depends on who's around,**_

_**Even i've got standerds,**_

_**But I just don't understand her,**_

_**And that's why she's my,**_

_**Soon to be history,**_

_**Never want to dissagree girlfriend,**_

_**With absoloutly no opinions."**_

"Ah what a load of bull crap, I can do way better than that." Pyro said, more to himself than anyone else and pushed his way onto the stage and started playing Simple Plan's, Miss Me When I'm Gone. (**A/N Him singing this song is like a taster of what is going to happen later, clue; look at the title of the song...But you should already know this if you have watched the movie lol)**

_**"We're doing it,**_

_**I look around me and all I seem to see,**_

_**Is people going nowhere,**_

_**Expecting sympathy,**_

_**It's like we're going through the motions,**_

_**Of a scripted destiny,**_

_**Tell me where's our insperation,**_

_**If life won't wait, **_

_**I guess it's up to me.**_

_**Whooa, **_

_**No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**And we won't come back,**_

_**The world is calling out,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**Leave the past in the past,**_

_**Gonna find the future,**_

_**If misery loves company,**_

_**Well so long,**_

_**You'll miss me when I'm gone."**_

He stopped half way through the song to look at Scorch who was smiling, and he got down from the stage and made his way over to her.

"Nice vocal chords Mr.Allerdice...You know, I love a guy that can sing." She smiled and leaned her back into his chest and watched Bobby get up on stage.

"I'll bet you do" He said and leaned his chin on top of her head (Which was rather difficult since she was 5"2)

"Okay, This is like the second song dedecated to Allerdice over there, so listen to the lyrics you stubborn Jackass...This is how we all think you feel on the inside." Bobby said over the mic and all he got in return was Pyro giving him the finger.

"Any way, this is a band Scorch likes and has totally gotten me into, this is Papa Roach's ...To Be Loved

Bobby:

"_**Listen up,**_

_**Turn it up and rock it out,**_

_**Party on,**_

_**I wanna hear you scream and shout,**_

_**This is real,**_

_**As real as it gets,**_

_**I came to this town to get some fucking respect,**_

_**Taking it back to a hardcore level,**_

_**Better be ready put your pedal to the metal,**_

_**Taking it back to a hardcore level,**_

_**Better be ready put your pedal to the metal.**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give up,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in and I just wanna be,**_

_**Wanna be loved,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give up,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in and I just wanna be,**_

_**Wanna be loved.**_

_**I want domination,**_

_**I want you're subbmision,**_

_**I see you're not resisting,**_

_**To this temptation,**_

_**I got one confession,**_

_**I love deprevation,**_

_**I got a jet black heart,**_

_**It's all fucked up and it's falling apart.**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give up,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in and I just wanna be,**_

_**Wanna be loved,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give up,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in and I just wanna be,**_

_**Wanna be loved.**_

_**I got another confession, **_

_**I fell to temptation,**_

_**And there is no question,**_

_**There was some connection,**_

_**I gotta follow my heart,**_

_**No matter how far,**_

_**I gotta roll the dice,**_

_**Never look back and never think twice.**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give up,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in and I just wanna be,**_

_**Wanna be loved,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give up,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in and I just wanna be,**_

_**Wanna be loved.**_

_**Take the past,**_

_**Burn it up and let it go,**_

_**Carry on I'm stronger than you'll ever know,**_

_**That's the deal,**_

_**You get no respect,**_

_**You're gonna get yours,**_

_**Better watch you fucking neck,**_

_**Take the past,**_

_**Burn it up and let it go,**_

_**Carry on I'm stronger than you'll ever know,**_

_**That's the deal,**_

_**You get no respect,**_

_**You're gonna get yours,**_

_**Better watch you fucking neck,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give up,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in and I just wanna be,**_

_**Wanna be loved,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give up,**_

_**Whooa,**_

_**I never give in and I just wanna be,**_

_**Wanna be loved.**_

John stepped away from Scorch and walked away.

"Hey, Where'r you going?" Scorch asked, concerned.

"To bed." He replied bluntly. "...I'm sorry Scorch, but I can't sit in a room, where people are dedicating songs to me because they 'think' they know me...It just pisses me off is all, because I don't have a jet black heart that's all fucked up and falling apart." By now Scorch already had one of her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey Pyro, It shouldn't give a crap what anyone else thinks about you...And you know what, I love you just the way you are, so don't you go all sensitive or mushy on me, Okay Burn Out?" She said with a smile on her face...Then it struck her what she had just said.

"Why Miss Belle, did you just say you loved me" He asked with an evil grin.

"Why yes Mr Allerdice I belive I did." She replied with the exact same expression on her face.

"Well good...Because I think I love you to...Mabey." He raised his eye brows, still smirking.

"I think we are the most un-romantic couple on the planet...Awsome!...Goodnight Pyro, I think I'm gonna get to bed to."

"Three things...One, I'm glad that you like the fact that we're un-romantic. Two, I love the fact that you're ditching you're own birthday party and three...Where the hell is my kiss...I just told you I loved you!" He complained.

"I give out 5 kisses a day, and if I remember rightly, you've had 7 today, so you're already in kiss debt...Goodnight John" She said, and walked away.

**WHOOP ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AND DUSTED, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT, IT GIVES ME WARM FUZZIES LIKE WHEN I AM RECIVING A HUG!**

**KEEP ON KEEPING ON ROCKING (AND READING) (AND REVIEWING)**

**Lu-Lu**


	11. Attack

**I OWN NOTHING, sigh...THAT SORT OF SUCKS...OH WELL I'M OVER IT LOL **

It was around about 1:30am when Scorch woke up and went to get some birthday cake from the fridge, because technicaly her birthday wasn't over until 4:00am that morning. She was wearing her usual black T-Shirt and sweats to bed and sometimes it also ment that she didn't need to get changed some days. (**A/N** I know it's gross but everyone has lazy days lol) She had picked up her new lighter and was playing with it in the same fashion as John, until she reached the kitchen where she found a guy with pointy hair and Bobby.

"'Sup Ice Tits, who's this?" She asked rudely, not caring what the new guy thought as she reached into the refridgerator and pulled out a slice of Double Chocolate, Whipped Cream and Coco Sprinkle Cake out.

"Firstly, this is Logan, he was there at the Liberty Island thing and secondly, Scorch, I swear one of these days you'll have a heart attack, why are you eating cake at 1:30?" He said disbelievingly.

"Oh, hi there Liberty Island dude" She waved with a fake grin on her face and he ignored her"...And you talking to me about heart attacks...I swear that carton of ice cream was full when I last saw it... Whatever I'm going back to bed, Later Butt-Licks." She said and walked off.

"She always like that?" Logan asked, concerned about her mental state.

"Nope...Usually she's a lot more hyper...That's John's girlfriend." He explained and went back to his Ice Cream.

Scorch finished her cake and put it on her bedside table, now feeling really sick, but not from the cake, no, from the ear splitting sounds of Siryn's scream. She grabbed her lighter and ran out the door when the noise stopped.

She got to the end of the hallway and tried to figure out what way the emergency exit was, she was going to make a left but as she did a window exploded and a large shard of glass was lodged into her leg.

**MEANWHILE**

Pyro let go of his ears after Siryn had stopped screaming and noticed how there seemed to be helicopters circling the mansion and reached for his lighter on his bedside table to go find Scorch.

"Hey! Ethan, do you know where Scorch is?" Pyro continued asking random people, asking where Scorch was until he heard Bobby calling for him.

"John!" Bobby shouted, obviously trying to find Rogue. "Where's Rogue?"

"I dunno? Have you seen Scorch anywhere?"

"I've gotta find her!" Bobby shouted and ran off.

John just stood there looking defeated until he heard Scorch's voice. "Hey"

**DOWN THE HALL**

"JOHN, ROGUE, BOBBY...ANYONE...A LITTLE HELP DOWN HERE!" She had been screaming like this for the past 10 minutes, because she couldn't move because of the stupid glass in the stupid leg. It was about a minute later she saw John down the hall, looking defeated.

"HEY BURN OUT...JOHN, PYRO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and fortunately it worked because John was now rushing towards her.

"Hey Sweets, I've been looking everywhere for you...Why are you sitting on the floor?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Oh because me and the woodland fairies are having a spot of tea and biscuits...WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M SITTING ON THE FLOOR IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLOODY ATTACK!" She said sarcastically and eventually sighed when John crouched down next to her and she said calmly. "Listen John, my leg hurts like a bitch and I can't walk without the glass lodging deeper into my leg." She smiled weakly and looked at John who kissed her quickly.

"Well, do you walk me to carry you or what?" He asked, not knowing what to do.

"Oh pluhlease, I still have my dignity, can you just like support my weight or something while I walk." She said, not wanting to look weak.

"Okay whatever babe." He wrapped his arm underneath hers and then over her shoulder, helping her to get up. They took one step forward and then.

" OW OW OW." Scorch screamed as she walked...stepped. She knew when she was defeated. "I'll take the Pyro express please." She said moodily.

"Yeah that's what I thought." He laughed, picked her up bridal style and ran over to Bobby. The halls seemed to be deserted by now and Bobby was still shouting out for Rogue, but this time she replied. Obviously with all that was going on they couldn't have the mushy gushy reunion and they also couldn't make fun of the way Pyro was holding Scorch.

"This way!" Rogue explained and ran round a corner, only to have another window blown up in Scorch's face. More glass was thrown everywhere and Scorch couldn't help but notice how everyone else was not getting hurt by the glass, she looked down to see another big bit of glass, in her side this time.

"Aw this fucking sucks." She said, wincing in pain.

"You okay Scorch?" Bobby asked, more interested in where they were going next.

"Yeah just peachy." She muttered sarcastically, so that only John could hear. He smiled and she tried to smile back, but to her dismay, everything went black and she fainted.

"Well that's just wonderful." John said as he ran down the sairs, carrying the now sleeping Scorch at the same time.

"What about what when now?" She said waking up.

"You are a really light sleeper." Pyro said laughing as they ran towards the double doors. But they were opened by the army people who were shining lights in their faces.

"Oh screw this." Scorch said as she got her new lighter out of the pocket of her sweats and started a fireball and was about to toast all of them, till Logan came jumping from the balcony with his claws out. He started ripping them to shreds and just stood and looked at all of them.

"Now that there was some Jackie Chan shit." Scorch said in awe.

Logan gave her a look and said to all of them. "Lets go." And everyone followed. They were about to leave but there was a big helicoptor with guns was ready to shoot them dow so he directed them in the opposite direction.

They eventually found the emergancy exit, and Bobby opened it hurridly.

John carried Scorch in first, the Rogue, then Bobby followed after that, only to have the door slam behind them. Rogue was freaking out but Scorch and John were already half way down the tunnel.

They carried on down the tunnel till they got to the garage and they walked to any random car. Bobby opened the door for Pyro to put Scorch in and John made his way to the drivers side.

"I'm driving." He said as he opened the door but Logan shoved Pyro out of the way and said

"Hey mabey next time." He got in the pasenger seat and intertwined his fingers with Scorch's who was quietly laughing at his failed attempt at driving. Then Bobby noticed something.

"This is cyclops's car." He said quietly

"Oh yeah." Was the only thing that Logan said before sliding out one of his claws and putting it in the ignition.

"Awsome" Scorch said and nodded her head. She leaned on Pyro and nestled her head in his neck and he put an arm around her shoulder.

"After a while of sitting in silence Pyro finaly broke it.

"So what the hell was that back there?" He asked, wanting to know what put the only thing he gives a crap about in danger.

"Stryker." He replied bluntly. "His name is Stryker."

"Who is he?" Rogue asked, just as curious as the rest of everyone else.

"I can't remember" Was the last thing he said before everyone went quiet again. Scorch reached into the pocket of her sweats and pulled out 3 chocolate bars all for herself.

"Oh my god! Scorch, where do you find the space to put that much food? You're only wearing a shirt and sweat pants!" Pyro said, astounded.

"Babe, you really don't want to know where I hide my food...And I can't help it if I get hungry." She smirked.

"Well can I at least have one of those chocolate bars?" He whined.

"...I suppose I can spare one." She said and passed a bar over to him and winced, she had just stretched and the glass was still in her side. Pyro noticed this and pulled her into his chest. And slowly she fell asleep.

A few miles later Scorch was wide awake again because of a speed bump, and there was an uncomfortable silence in the car and Pyro picked up on it. He reached over Scorch and tryed to turn on the radio.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences." John explained

"What are you doing" Rogue asked as he flicked on the CD player, when Nsync's Bye Bye Bye started blaring through the speakers. He clicked another button to make it stop and a device that looked like a cell phone popped out.

"I don't think that's the CD player." He stated and sat back down after being told to.

"Funny, I never pegged Scott as an Nsync fan." Scorch laughed and looked over at Bobby, who was almost completely silent the whole journey.

"Where are we going?" Pyro asked Logan.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston, We'll head that way." He explained, sparking some interest in Bobby.

"My parents live in Boston." He said, not really sure what he was feeling.

"Good." Was the last thing said in the car by Logan.

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AND DUSTED, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT!**

**KEEP ON KEEPING ON ROCKING (AND READING) (AND REVIEWING!)**

**Lu-Lu**


	12. The Pact

**YAY I'M STARTING TO FINISH CHAPTERS QUICKER, YAY ME! AGAIN WITH VIRTUAL PRESENTS TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED ME!**

About 2 and a half hours later, they arrived at Bobby's home. Which looked more like something out of a TV advertisement than a place where people actually lived. Bobby took the key from under the doormat and called out for his family...Apparently no one was home.

Scorch's leg was feeling a lot better so she could limp now she walked into Bobby's home next to John, they were both snapping their lighters at the exact same time. Bobby turned around and looked at them

"I'll try and find you some clothes." He said and turned his head around to Scorch and Pyro. "Don't burn anything."

"Well I'm gonna try and pull the bits of glass out." She explained.

"You do realise that the cuts have been healing around the glass, so pulling them out will sting like a bitch." Logan explained walking around the two.

"Well duh it's gonna sting any way I do it, but I may as well try and get them out." She said as John sat down next to her. She grabbed a peice of glass and tried the rip it out quick approach...It failed.

"FUCK WANK PISSING BUCKET FULL OF BOLLOCKS!" She shouted as she yanked, she had pulled hard, but the glass stayed in place."...I might just wait for Dr.Gee".She said quietly. When she looked up she saw John had gotten up and was looking at the Drake's family photos. She walked (Limped) up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to jump a little before holding his arms against hers.

"Is it just me or are happy families really depressing." She whispered in his ear.

"It's not just you babe." He said and they just stared at the photos for a while longer.

"Well, I'm gonna see whether Frosty found me some clothes or if I'll have to keep on wearing the bloody ones." She smiled and walked up to one of the bedrooms and found what looked like a fairly punkish room. "HEY BOBBY!" She shouted down the hall. Bobby walked in to find Scorch rooting through a bunch of his brothers girlfriend's stuff.

"Can I take some of these things...Please, those tartan skinny fit jeans and Madina Lake Adalia top are practically screaming my name...Ohh and those Rocket Dog boots too and the MLPD (**A/N Madina Lake Police Department) **Hoodie, oh and that Madina Lake Scarf..." She kept on babbling about the clothes for another 2 minutes until Bobby stopped her.

"Alright just take the goddamned stuff already." He almost screamed completely serious.

"OH MY GOD...thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" Even though Bobby was right there, she took off her bloody shirt and put the Madina Lake one straight on. "Perfect fit" She squealed ran (Hobbled) over to Bobby and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You are now in my top 3 friends." She said as she went to the downstairs bathroom to put on the rest of her clothes. John knocked on the door.

"So uhh you need any help in there or are you good?" He asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"You are such a perve sometimes...I'm injured, I'm in pain...Show some remorse." She said also playfully.

"How much pain?" He asked suddenly going into concerned boyfriend mode, leaning against the door and crossing his arms.

"Quite a bit...But it's nothing I can't handle." She finished getting ready and opened the door. All the clothes she had picked out fitted perfectly, the Madina Lake shirt fitted perfectly, the tartan jeans fitted perfectly, if Scorch didn't look like death warmed over she would have looked pretty hot.

"You sure, 'cos you know I can't stand the thought of anything hurting you...You know that babe?" He said genuinely.

"Hey, I know you don't like the idea of anything hurting me...But unless you can destroy every piece of glass on the planet, I don't think there's anything you can do to avenge me." She laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna make a pact with you okay...Where ever you go, I go." He said, still hugging her.

"And where ever you I go I will go also." She replied wincing as she tried tip toeing to kiss him.

" 'S, ok I'll come down there." He laughed bent down and kissed her softly, being careful of the cuts on her lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued like this for a few minutes, until it became evident that the Drake family was home.

"Well I say we go and watch the train wreck reunion, don't 'cha think?" John asked, brushing a few stray hairs from her eyes.

"Yeah, let's go, I don't want to miss the look on Mrs Drakes face when she hears the news." She smiled took his hand and pulled him into the living room.

Scorch and John took there places, leaning on a dark wooden cabinet side by side.

"Why don't we do that synchronised clicking I told you about...You know just to add to the tension." Scorch whispered into Pyro's ear, noticing he already had his lighter out.

"And that's the reason I love you." He whispered back and the synchronised clicking began. Scorch started snickering at Mrs Drake's attempt at getting to grip with Bobby's 'abilities'.

"So when did you first know you were a..." She obviously couldn't find the right words so John helped out.

"A mutant?" He said as he went into a mini staring competition with Mrs Drake.

"Would you cut that out." Mrs Drake glared at Scorch whilst John looked as if she had just asked him to do the most difficult thing in the world. Scorch put her lighter in the jeans pocket and John wrapped his arms around Scorch's waist, being careful of the glass and pulled her against his chest, Scorch just lolled her head lazily against john and held his arms.

"You have to understand...We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted" Mr Drake continued, being interrupted by Rogue.

"Bobby _is _gifted." She explained but Mr Drake continued

"We know. We just didn't realise..." He was saying before being cut off by his wife.

"We still love you Bobby...But this mutant problem is a little..." Again the Drake family was cut off, this time by Logan.

"What mutant problem?" He challenged but then Scorch got in on the conversation.

"You...You just don't do that...You say you still love him, but then you go on to talk about him like he's some kind of disease...What the hell is wrong with you people!?" She shouted at them, loosing her temper, and before she knew it, one of the flames on one of the lit candles rocketed across the room and burned a bullet sized hole through the wall. " Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going outside so I don't end up frying anybody." She walked (limped) away, knowing everything was going to end up shitty.

"It's just complicated" Mrs Drake completed, staring at the burned hole in her wall.

Pyro had just zoned out now, he was just thinking about how he should have gone after her instead of just thinking about it. He snapped back into reality for a second, just in time to see Bobby's mom's face after watching her cup of tea became a popsicle. He chuckled lightly and watched Ronnie get pissy and storm off to his room. By this time Scorch was leaning against the door frame of the porch, it was obvious that she had been crying, even if it was minimally...She never let anyone see her cry, except that once 3 months ago.

"This is all my fault." Mrs Drake said gloomily. Then looking up when John spoke.

"Actually, they discovered that males are the ones that carry the mutant gene and pass it on so, it's his fault." He said explained calmly as Scorch snorted and made her way back over to him and hugging him, though neither were big on public displays of affection, they sometimes made exceptions. Then Logan's X-Phone thingy from the car started beeping

"Oh god it's for me." He said, taking it outside.

"Bobby...Have you tried, not being a mutant?" Mrs Drake asked, completely serious. John and Scorch snorted at the comment before diverting their attention back to each other.

"So...You do listen in Science then Burn Out." Scorch said, playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"On the odd occasion yes...There's only so much doodling one can do you know." He smirked and leaned down for a kiss before he heard Bobby coughing and nodding slightly to his parents. " Yeah yeah I got it...No affection in front of you guys, 'cos that would just be wrong." He laughed. "Whatever...How are those war wounds then?" He asked but before Scorch could answer, Logan came back in rambling about having to leave. John and Scorch stood up straight now and headed for the door, only to be stopped by several police officers. Scorch grabbed Pyro's hand at the sight of the guns pointed at them, ever since that day she had a huge phobia of guns and now was no exception, John gave her hand a reassuring squeeze just to let her know he was there.

"Drop the knife's and put your hands in the air." The nervous looking policeman said, he had obviously not been ready for this sort of call.

Scorch had now completely zoned out only thinking about the guns that were surrounding her and she openly started crying, not caring who would see, all those memories came flooding back to her all at once.

Then she saw Logan get shot and she collapsed into Pyro, breaking down.

"Shh it's okay, he can heal himself...It's what he does." John assured her, trying to calm her down.

"All right, the rest of you, on the ground now!" Nervous police man said sternly. John leaned the now hyperventilating Scorch against the front door frame and stood up tall, unlike the others who were doing exactly what they were asked." Look kid, I said on the ground!" He said to Pyro who was breathing heavily and still standing strong.

"We don't want to hurt you kid" The female officer said from the other side of the porch.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" He said, still breathing heavily, looking down at Scorch and flicking his lighter open. I'm the worst one." He stated, looking directly at the nervous officer and sending a massive stream of fire at him, then at the Woman officer, then at all the cars. By now Scorch's breathing was back to normal, feeling the familiar heat of a blaze and looked up at her boyfriend who was only doing this to protect her and she knew it. She just sat there feeling the heat, until she saw Rogue taking her glove off.

"Rogue no you'll hurt him!" She shouted over the sound of explosions, but it was too late, she already had her hand on his ankle and in a matter of seconds he was gasping for breath on the floor. She rushed over to him and pulled him closer to her into a hug and helped him up at the same time, she saw the X-Jet and shoved her way past Rogue, hurting her shoulder slightly. John ran up behind Scorch and picked her up by bending down and putting his arms under her legs and lifting her.

"...You do realise I can limp now right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, and if your limping, it means that your hurting...I don't want you hurting." He explained, now walking up the steps to the X-Jet.

"Hey Dr Grey, Scorch sort of has a little problem." John said, putting her down on one of the longer side seats.

"What did you do now?" Jean asked her bluntly and when Scorch lifted up her shirt and pulled down her jeans a little, Jean gasped.

"Oh my God...Louise...Tell me you haven't been walking around like this, these look infected...You do realise that taking these out is going to hurt."

"Yeah Yeah I know...Just rip 'em out quick, like band aids." She said but then the blue guy caught her attention when he started talking German.

"_Guten Tag_" He said cheerily to her.

"_Guten Tag, Mein Name ist Scorch,Ihre Namen sind Pyro und Bobby, und Rogue." _She said back, finally having someone to talk German to. And before she knew it, Jean was prying the wound in her side open with tweezers and yanked out the long shard of glass. "HOLY SHITE ON A STICK,MOTHERFUCK!" She yelled "I was trying to have a conversation here Dr Gee...Jesus." She huffed as Jean got the sewing kit out, it was only 5 stitches...No big deal. Then the leg one came and she tried not to swear. "FRICK FRICK FRICK FRICK FUCK!"...She failed. After only taking 5 minutes getting cleaned up, Scorch got up now that it was easy to walk and sat next to John who she knew wasn't the best flyer.

"You okay...I heard your failed attempt at trying not to swear, It was rather amusing." He said to her as the Jet was taking off.

"Shut up." She said bluntly with a smirk on her face. She intertwined her finger with his, noticing he was starting to sweat a little.

"Thank you for back there...You know, looking out for me and stuff." She said looking ahead. Admitting weakness was not something she did a lot...Except her tickle zones, but that's a whole other story.

"Hey, I said I didn't like to see you get hurt, that means physically and mentally, and don't you forget it." He smiled, leaned forward a little bit and put his elbow up on the side on his seat.

_**'Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet. Return with our escort to Hanscom Airforce Base. You have 10 seconds to comply.' **_A woman's voice said over the radio.

"Wow somebody's angry." Storm said with a concerned look on her face.

"I wonder why." Logan asked rhetorically, looking back at Pyro, who just gave him an innocent ' What did I do' look and raised his eyebrows. He went straight back to Scorch who now had her arms around him, and her head on the nook just under his shoulder as he put his own arm around her shoulders.

"...I love you, even if we do have a weird and demented way of showing it." Scorch said out of the blue and it took John by surprise.

"I love you to and I love the weird, demented way of showing it" He laughed, but was suddenly back to looking nervous when the woman said something over the radio again. She pulled him tighter to her and gave him a reassuring look and he eased up a little, and everything was going okay until Storm shouted out that they're marking us which put John straight back into a panic. Scorch sat up straight and gave his hand a squeeze, like he had done before. As the buzzing and beeping was going on in the Jet, everyone was scrabbling to put on their seatbelts.

"I gotta shake 'em" Storm said and made the Jet corkscrew a few times. Scorch looked back at Pyro who looked like he was going to be sick.

"Please don't do that again." He begged and let out the breath that he had just held in.

"I agree." Logan said looking just as sick.

"Wow something you both agree on, that's a first." Scorch said sarcastically went back to holding John's hand. But she noticed the sky turning a shade of grey. Then the worst case scenario happened, two missiles were heading straight for them.

"Okay I sooo cannot handle this right now." John said as he held on tight to his girlfriends hand and closed his eyes. Before he knew it there was a gaping great hole in the back of the Jet and opened his eyes to see that Scorch's chair had been ripped off the floor and the only thing keeping her alive was them holding hands.

"SCORCH, UNDO YOUR SEAT BELT." He shouted to her, surprisingly she did as he asked and grabbed both of her hands, pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her securely. They were hurtling to the ground until some invisible force stopped them from becoming lumps of strawberry jam. Everyone opened their eyes to see a grey haired man holding his arm out, next to a scaly blue woman...The only thing that Scorch did when realizing she was still alive was to kiss John passionatly in front of everyone (Which he returned gladly) , in celebration that they were still alive.

**WHOOP ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE, TELL ME, DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO X-3 IN A SEQUEL, OR IN THE SAME STORY...LET ME KNOW!**

**KEEP ON KEEPING ON ROCKING (AND READING) (AND REVIEWING)**

**Lu-Lu**


	13. Kid's Table Shit

**I OBVIOUSLY OWN NOTHING!**

Scorch got off of Pyro, ran outside and started to kiss the ground.

"LAND...SWEET LAND!" She shouted in relief, grasping bits of grass in her hands. Storm, Bobby, John and Rogue came off next and every one except John was looking at her like she was mad because he had an appointment with the vomit fairy. She got up and walked over to John who was next to a Pine Tree, puking his guts out. "Hey John, you okay?" She asked wearily, crouching next to him, rubbing his back.

"Yeah...I'll be fine, I just don't fly we-" He was going to say he doesn't fly well, till he started being sick again. Scorch pulled a bottle of water out of her Madina Lake Hoodie and handed it to Pyro. "Thanks...I bet I look really hot now." He joked and drank some of the water. He stood up to his normal height and looked around. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

"Some place in the woods, but I think we're going to be headed fore somewhere in Canada I think, not to sure myself." She replied, now standing up herself."...You feeling better?"

"Yeah...though now I'm really hungry" He complained, clutching his now empty stomach.

"Here have a pretzel" She said, pulling a bag of pretzels from what was probably a sports bra, with a genuine grin on her face.

"...That is seriously disturbing, have you had those in your bra the whole time since the mansion, that means that a packet of pretzels has gotten further than I have with you...I don't even want to think where else your hiding more edible stuff!?" He joked seriously and draped his arms around her waist.

"I only have a couple of munchies left, I have a lolly-pop in my shoe, a cinnamon swirl in the hoodie and a mars bar in my bra." She said completely serious and looked at John's expression. "Hey don't look at me like that, I always keep food around to binge on when I'm nervous...and those pretzels came in handy just now when you were being sick."

"I know, your unbelievable." She gave him an evil look. "Hey calm down, I meant in the good way, thank you for the kind offering of the pretzels." He leaned down to kiss her, only to find that his face was being pushed away by Scorch's hand.

"EWW no way you have sick breath, brush your teeth or something first dude, I mean come on." She said playfully and started running away from him, he chased after her quickly, and though she was fast, she wasn't fast enough. Inevitably, it ended up her being tackled by him. "John you have some sort of fetish with knocking people to the ground I swear."

"Nope, just you babe...If I remember rightly this is how we first met." He said, realising they were both still on the damp grassy floor.

"Oh yeah, so it is." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss before pulling back again. "I'm sorry Pyro but your breath is rank...No offence but what did you eat?" She grabbed his jaw and opened his mouth, while the other hand was retrieving a polo from the pocket of her jeans. She popped it in his mouth. " There that's so much better." Pyro rolled his eyes and Scorch grabbed the back of his head and they finally kissed after 3 previous attempts. They carried on like this for the next 5 to 10 minutes, just lying on the floor kissing...Until Bobby came over.

"AHEM" Bobby coughed, waiting for them to stop, and eventually, they did.

" 'Sup Ice Vagina?" She asked sweetly, sitting up so her knees were pulled up to her chest, John stood up and started laughing lightly at his girlfriend's wit.

"Umm Storm said we have to get the tents set up...Yeah...I'll be off now." He said awkwardly and walked away. John offered his hand to Scorch and pulled her up.

"I suppose I'll go and set up mine and Rogue's tent, I'll see you later." She kissed him quickly and walked off in the direction of Rogue, who was struggling with the pegs. Scorch had no intentions of trying to help her and just sat down and watched her.

"Umm ya'll wanna help." Rogue asked bluntly.

"No thanks, I'm good just sitting here thanks." Scorch replied and gave her the most sarcastic grin she could.

"Look I'm sorry about John okay, but I had to do it, He was hurting people." Rogue explained.

"No he was trying to clear a path and protect me...Did you not see me freaking out back there, and it's not like any one died...You know what, you were gripping his ankle so tight, you probably would have held on till he died if I hadn't pushed you off him." She spat at her. "And you know what, just go and sit down, you're gonna take an hour before you get this right." She shoved Rogue out of the way with her shoulder and got on with setting up the tent. 10 minutes later Scorch was finished and walked into the tent laid down on one of the sleeping bags and sighed, fell asleep and waited till morning.

It was 5:30 am when Jean woke everyone up and Scorch wasn't the slightest bit impressed and expressed her opinion by throwing a pillow at Dr. Gee, muttering curses and complaining that she was having a great dream about Humphrey the Purple Unicorn and having a meeting with the King Of Chocolate on the Candy Floss Cloud.

By 6 every one was on board and they were heading for Alkali Lake, Canada. Scorch sat down next to Pyro on the side bench and started playing with her own lighter. Rogue and Bobby were complaining about not having their own X-Uniforms and Mystic and Magneto were whispering about something.

" We love what you've done with you're hair." Magneto said to Rogue, sarcastically, Scorch snickered at this and went back to her lighter. Rogue looked pissed, took her glove off but before she could do anything, Bobby dragged her away, making Scorch snicker again.

"So, They say you're the bad guy." John said to Magneto, more of a question than an actual statement.

"Is that what they say?" He replied, as if asking if that's what John thought himself. John nodded and looked towards the helmet.

"It's a dorky looking helmet. What's it for?" John asked.

"This dorky-looking helmet is the only thing that'll protect me from the _real _bad guys." He explained, holding his had out, and making both Pyro and Scorch's lighters come to his open palm, he held them both next to each other.

"What's your name?" He asked John, looking down at the flames.

"John" He replied bluntly, also looking down at his lighter.

"What's your real name John? He asked looking directly into his eyes. John made the flame come to him and dance on his palm.

"Pyro" He said looking down at the flame.

"Quite a talent you have there Pyro." He stated

"I can only manipulate the fire." Pyro said disappointed and extinguished the flame. "I can't create it." He looked back up.

"You are a God among insects. Never let anyone tell you different." He said, handing him back the lighter.

"I've been telling him that since the day I met him." Scorch said smiling.

"And you dear, what do they call you." He asked, making her lighter levitate back to her.

"People call me Scorch, for the same reason people call John, Pyro." She said, demonstrating by making the flame dance in the air before killing it.

"You are both talented, I'm just glad that one of you can see it." He said, leaning back in his chair and turning back to Mystic and crossing his arms.

About half an hour later, Storm had set up plans of how to get into the Dam, where they were keeping Quin and the others. John was sitting back in one of the chairs with his arms stretched above his head, gripping onto the headrest. Scorch was way on the other side of the Jet, not really paying that much attention.

"Okay, how do we get Quin and the others out?" Scorch finally said, marching up to Storm.

"_You _aren't doing anything to get them out, you're staying here." Storm said sternly.

"Oh My God! That is complete and utter Bull Shit, I am the closest thing Quin has to a family so I'm going after him whether you like it or not!" Scorch practically screamed at her.

Before any more could be said, John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down, she reached for the cinnamon swirl in her pocket and started ripping at it with her teeth furiously.

The adults started to leave, leaving the teenagers alone in the Jet. About an hour went by and still no one came, the GPS started flickering and Scorch was sat between John's legs, taking part of the flame from his lighter and started playing with it. John snapped his lighter shut suddenly.

"That's it." He said frustrated, getting up. He reached over Rogue and Bobby and flicked the switch that made the stairway drop down. Scorch put out the flame and got up to.

"Well it's about time you did something spontaneous! I thought you were going to do something like this half an hour ago...Let's go." Scorch exclaimed and grabbed John's hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby said, trying to be the leader...again.

"I'm sick of this kid's table shit, I'm going in there." He explained, grabbing his Jacket.

"John they told us to stay here." Rogue pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock" Scorch said sarcastically, pulling her hoodie over her head.

"You always do as you're told?" John asked her, not expecting an answer, who now had the jacket on. The two couples just stared at each other. They made their way down the steps and started walking towards Magneto's helicopter.

Half way there John just stopped, turned around and looked at Scorch.

"You sure about this?" He asked her.

"Pyro, you remember that pact we made like, yesterday...Wherever you go I go, so yeah, I'm coming with you...Also, what gives the X-Geeks the right to tell me not to go after someone I love like a brother...I just hope Quin'll be okay." She said reassuring him with a smile.

"Yeah Quin'll be okay, he may be a squirt, but he's got a kick ass power." He laughed carrying on walking, hand in hand.

10 minutes later an ear splitting screech came buzzing in their ears, they both fell to the floor, gasping in pain. Scorch crawled over to Pyro and held him in a hug, they both gripped on to each other for dear life and placed their foreheads against each others. The screeching ended about 30 seconds later and the both sat up gasping for air, it was Scorch that broke the Ice.

"Whoa dude what a trip." She said, both of them still gasping for air. A few minutes later John got up brushed some of the snow off him and pulled Scorch up too.

"You okay?" He asked with real concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm good...Lets go." She assured him. He started to walk and before he knew it, he had a Scorch on his back.

"What are you doing." He asked, smiling.

"Asking for a piggy back." She replied also smiling. He shook his head and carried on walking in the direction of the chopper. Fifteen minutes later, they got there just in time, they just stood on a higher up rock and waited for them to notice they were there, and they did. Scorch and Pyro ran over to the 'copter and climbed up. The helicopter took flight and Magneto walked over to them.

"You two...Welcome To The Brother Hood"

DUN DUN DUN THAT IS THE END OF THIS STORY, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE ;

**ShadowWolfDagger- For Reviewing Me from the very begining.Hugs.Thank You. (Don't Worry there will be a sequel :) **

**Batman'ssidekick****- Also with me since the begining, and am very glad you thought my story was cute, most would think it's dysfunctional lol :) **

**-BeeVee-THEEAmazing - Thank you, your reviews were the ones that made me go: lol, You are hyper and that's what makes you great :) **

**Blue Pheonix 127 - I'm glad you liked the random weirdness in the fic, i did too lol :)**

**Ratdogtwo - Your comments were short and simple, they were also sweet and funny, thank you :) **

**THAT'S ALL MY THANK YOU'S DONE, I WILL NOT BE WRITING THE SEQUEL TO SCORCH FOR ANOTHER COUPLE OF MONTHS SINCE I AM WRITING ONE FOR SCRUBS, BUT REST ASSURED, SCORCH WILL BE BACK FOR X-3, WITH A VENGANCE WHOOP**

**KEEP ON KEEPING ON ROCKING (AND READING, AND REVIEWING!)**

**Lu-Lu**


End file.
